1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a P-F(Panel-Funnel) connector structure installed in a cathode-ray tube, and more particularly, to the P-F connector for a cathode-lay tube establishing electrical connection between a conducting layer formed on the inside wall of the funnel and a fluorescent layer formed on the inside wall of the panel.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Generally, a cathode-ray tube consists of a neck having on electron gun mount assembly and a body having a viewing screen. The body has a panel and a funnel. The conducting layer is formed on the inside wall of the funnel and the fluorescent layer is formed on the inside wall of the panel. The funnel has an anode terminal to which a high voltage is applied. The fluorescent layer inside the panel should be electrically connected to the conducting layer inside the funnel.
The connector is mounted on a mask frame so that the fluorescent layer in the Panel is electrically connected to the conducting layer in the funnel. The connector is so called a P-F connector. Also, a frame holder is welded to the mask frame, one end of the frame holder mounted a holder pin. The conducting layer on the lower portion of the holder pin is coated so that the fluorescent layer of the panel can be connected to the frame holder. The conducting layer on the lower portion of the holder pin is manually coated by a paint-brush. Hence, the high voltage applied to the anode terminal is transmitted to the fluorescent layer of the panel by way of the conducting layer of the funnel, the P-F connector, the mask frame, the frame holder and the conducting layer on the lower portion of the holder pin.
The prior art applying the high voltage of the anode terminal to the fluorescent layer of the panel reduces the conductivity of the fluorescent layer, thereby deteriorating the quality of the viewing screen. Also, because the conducting layer on the lower portion of the holder pin is manually coated by the paint-brush, the fabrication process of the cathode-ray tube is complicated.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a P-F connector structure for the cathode-ray tube so that the fluorescent layer of the panel is connected directly to the conducting layer of the funnel.
It is another object of the present invention to simplify the fabrication process of the cathode-ray tube by excluding the coating process of the conducting layer on the lower portion of the holder pin.
The above function is only one of the various, useful features of the invention. The invention can achieve other advantages when applied in a different manner or modified within the scope of the disclosure. The summary of the invention and the detailed description of the invention below describe the preferred embodiment of the invention within the scope of its claims.